


Decent

by Raysele



Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Light Angst, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raysele/pseuds/Raysele
Summary: Hwang Yeji adalah semesta Kim Seungmin yang takkan pernah memandangnya kembali.
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 6





	Decent

**Author's Note:**

> -Ada sedikit gambaran kekerasan.  
-Berdasarkan sudut pandang Seungmin.  
-disclaimer: cast bukan milik saya dan kisah ini hanys fiksi semata.

**JUTAAN BINTANG **menerangi langit gelap. Sedemikian gemerlap bagai terlukis dalam kanvas, begitu tak nyata. Terlalu indah tuk dipandang. Ibarat dimensi lain. Tiada bunyi memekakkan yang biasa kudengar. Semesta jelita ini bersifat delusif, ganjilnya, aku berharap ini kenyataan.

Terkadang ku bertanya; bagaimana bisa langit sekian rupawan hanya dengan berbagai cahaya yang tertera padanya? Seraya mengacungkan jari, bersikap layak bocah manis. Menghitung setiap titik yang nyata takkan pernah habis, demi melihat senyum kecilmu. Aku rela.

Kau datang kepadaku hampir setiap malam. Berdiri di depan pintu, dengan sepasang jelaga penuh bening. Seumpama rintik akan merunjam tanah. Tatapanmu pilu, menungguku membawa masuk ke dalam dekapan. Membiarkan tiap tetes yang ingin kau curah, membasahi piyama. Aku tak bertanya mengapa. Karena kutahu, kau takkan mengatakannya. Kau hanya butuh ketenangan dan akan kuberikan, lewat belaian seraya menghirup aroma yang menguar dari puncuk kepalamu.

Aku tahu mengapa kau tak ingin menjabar detail kisahmu. Karena kau terlalu sangsi tuk mengatakan betapa pilunya hal itu. Sembari menenangkanmu, ku berkata.

"Tak apa, pelan-pelanlah. Aku akan menunggumu hingga siap. Bersandarlah padaku, kau masih memilikiku."

Kini, rintik itu berubah menjadi hujan lebat. Dengan isakan merana disela-sela, kau mungkin membencinya. Tapi ingat, aku mencintainya bak delusif yang kuharap nyata. Kau semestaku. Aku tak tahu, apa nilai diri ini dalam pantulan kedua netramu. Akankah kau menjadi seorang tamu yang singgah sejenak, berterima kasih, kemudian melambaikan tangan?

Jikalau itu terjadi, aku hanya mampu berharap hati merelakan.

Cengkeraman kuat terasa jelas, kau melakukannya terhadap piyamaku. Seunggukan, kau menengadah. Memperlihatkan obsidian dengan sungai yang mengalir, menunggu tuk kuhapus agar kering. Bagaimana bisa kau masih terlihat seindah ini, Yeji?

"Jangan takut," kataku kemudian, "aku akan berada di sisimu, selalu."

Perkataan yang kerap kali kuucapkan padamu bukan sekadar gurauan belaka. Seluruhnya adalah janji dan sumpah, tetapi kau selalu menanggapi seolah aku berkata hal-hal sampah. Cara tanggapmu begitu mudah, sekadar mengangguk seakan kau tahu bahwa hal yang kukata hanya bertujuan meringankanmu. Kau salah besar.

Tak pernahkah kau sekalipun berusaha memercayai setiap lontaran yang keluar dariku? Apakah sesulit itu? Terkadang aku terlalu putus asa tuk memberitahumu bahwa kau inti dari duniaku. Kau adalah semestaku, untuk kesekian kalinya. Segalanya untukku. Karena kau tak percaya dengan hal itu, kau tak percaya dirimu akan sepenting itu dalam pandangan seseorang. Kau tak percaya akan adanya hari, ketika kau memercikkan bunga mawar pada hati pemuda.

Sorotmu setajam _aquila_. Namun itu berakhir begitu kau menangis, kau tak ada bedanya dengan _cygnus_. Terlampaui lembut. Kala aku berharap akan keberanian. Keberanian tuk membukam tangisanmu lewat afeksi berupa tangan saling terpaut. Kecupan kecil pada netra. Dekapan erat dalam balutan selimut, hingga fajar menjemput.

Tak, aku tak seberani itu. Yang lakukan hanyalah mengusap suraimu, hingga tiap helai senada legam membelenggu jemariku. Seketika kau terlalu larut pada sentimen di hati, di saat itulah aku mengecup kelembutan helaimu. Begitu hati-hati karena takut menganggumu.

Wahai semesta, dapatkah kau memandangku? Apa diriku terlampaui kecil hingga tak tampak dalam pantulanmu? Jangan anggap diriku sebelah mata, hati ini terlalu rapuh tuk hal itu. Ia berteriak memintamu mencintainya balik. Meminta atensi yang sejenis, afeksi yang serupa yang tak pernah sirna dari pandangannya. Terlampaui kentara, sepasang matanya mengatakan dalam isyarat tersirat bahwa ia menginginkanmu. Bahkan orang awam pun akan terkikik geli, melihat suatu hal yang senyata itu.

Lupakanlah pria itu, aku lebih baik darinya. Ke manakah ia, ketika kau bersedih hati? Atau ialah penyebab kau seperti ini? Kau tahu, jika kau memintaku tuk membalas, aku takkan senggan melakukannya. Memintanya agar lebih merana darimu? Apa yang tidak untukmu, putri jelitaku?

Tetapi kau tak memintaku.

Entah kau yang terlampaui lembut, atau kau masih menginginkan cinta semu dari pemuda tak tahu diri itu. Tak layakkah aku, tuk kau berikan hati?

Kita selalu bersama dari kecil hingga sekarang. Ini entah pria keberapa yang harus kusaksikan, bibirnya mengecupmu layak kau miliknya seorang. Kedua matamu memancarkan semburat membara, sedangkan yang kau berikan padaku adalah redupan dan hujan. Aku tak mampu melepaskan ingatan, betapa kurang ajarnya mereka menyentuhmu dan kepalan tanganku yang berujung berdarah berkat itu. Beberapa memar darah kuterima, tak apa selama aku dapat melindungimu.

Apa yang masih kurang dariku? Selalu ada ketika kau berkeluh kesah, selalu ada ketika kau terjerat badai emosi, selalu ada ketika kau butuh. Namun, ironis, aku tak selalu ada ketika kau berbahagia. Sebab ingatan terindah itu, kau bagi dengan orang lain. Bukan denganku.

Tetap saja walau seperti itu, aku tetap menunggu waktu. Menunggu hingga kedua netramu dapat memantulkan sosok Kim Seungmin, yang dapat memperlakukanmu lebih layak.

.

.

.


End file.
